Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies
Kingdom Hearts III: Cord of Destinies is the third game of the main Kingdom Hearts series. =Characters= Heroes *Team Sora **Sora (Haley Joel Osment): **Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo): **Goofy (Bill Farmer): *Team Riku **Riku (David Gallagher): **King Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan): **Terra Will (Jason Dohring): *Team Kairi **Kairi (Hayden Panettiere): **Aqua (Willa Holland): **Ansem the Wise (Christopher Lee): Villains *Xehanort (Richard Epcar): **Zensam antagonist & Astral component of Xehanort (Tom Hiddleston): **Ansem, Seeker of Darkness appearance & Heartless component of Xehanort (Richard Epcar): **Xemnas appearance & Nobody component of Xehanort (Paul St. Peter): *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee): *Morgana (Pat Carroll): *Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers): *The White Witch (Tilda Swinton): *Doctor Facilier (Keith David): *Queen La (Diahann Carroll): *Lady Tremaine (Susan Blakeslee): *Pete (Jim Cummings): *Sephiroth (George Newbern): Summons *Gullwings: Acquired after clearing Destiny Islands. *Pluto: Acquired after clearing Disney Castle. When summoned, Pluto runs around dropping Health Orbs. *Tron: Acquired after clearing Radiant Garden. *Slinky Dog: Acquired after clearing A Toy's Story. *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini: Acquired after clearing Atlantis. When summoned, Vinny lays explosive traps for the enemies. When approached too closely by the enemies, the explosive(s) will blow up, destroying the enemies. *Pleakley: Acquired after clearing Ohana Islands. When summoned, Pleakley runs around distracting the enemies as bait. The enemies will chase him and ignore the player. (The enemies will not harm the player.) This makes the enemies easier to defeat. He throws around Drive Orbs as he is running. *Sitka: Acquired after clearing Earth of the Spirits. *Perdita: Acquired after clearing City of the Twilight Bark. When summoned, Perdita growls, barks, and howls at the enemies, driving them off and protecting the player. Once this has been done, she attacks the enemies with her claws and fangs. (Because the enemies are running away, they will not attack the player and become easier to destroy.) *Mushu: Acquired after clearing Land of Dragons. When summoned, Mushu, with his fire breath, shoots powerful fireballs from his mouth to attack the enemies. *Mr. Beaver: Acquired after clearing Narnia. When summoned, Mr. Beaver shoots the enemies with his bow and arrows. *Louis: Acquired after clearing Louisiana Bayou. When summoned, Louis plays his trumpet, hypnotizing enemies that are in a close range to fight other enemies for you. (This could make the enemies useful and eventually easier to destroy.) After Louis is done hypnotizing, he joins in the fight, attacking with his powerful jaws and tail. *Flit: Acquired after clearing The New World. When summoned, Flit attacks the enemies with dart-like, stinging drill pecks. *Terk: Acquired after clearing Deep Jungle. When summoned, Terk leaps up into the air and ground pounds the enemies with her fists. *Jaq & Gus: Acquired after clearing Castle of Dreams. *Tip and Dash: Acquired after clearing Atlantica. When summoned, Tip and Dash slide on the ground charging at the enemies. They attack the enemies by crashing into them and in doing so, tackling them. *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: Acquired after clearing The World That Never Was. When summoned, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather create a temporary magical forcefield around the player that serves two purposes, to deflect projectile/magical attacks (but, enemies can still enter the field and do physical/melee damage) and to amplify the strength of the magic used by the player. *Zack acts as a villain under Sephiroth's control: Acquired after clearing Castle Oblivion. *Fairy Godmother: Acquired after clearing Sibylline Acropolis. When summoned, Fairy Godmother travels, by floating, to the enemies and transforms them into inanimate objects. The enemies then can't move or harm the player and become easier to attack. Magic Orbs are dropped as she floats from enemy to enemy. (There is a time limit and the enemies can revert back to their original form if the player can't destroy them fast enough.) *Snow White: Acquired after clearing Kingdom Hearts. Additional Party Members *Aerith: Joins the player's party while in Destiny Islands. *Queen Minnie: Joins the player's party while in Disney Castle. *Leon: Joins the player's party while in Radiant Garden. *Woody: Joins the player's party while in A Toy's Story. *Milo James Thatch: Joins the player's party while in Atlantis. *Stitch: Joins the player's party while in Ohana Islands. *Kenai: Joins the player's party while in Earth of the Spirits. *Pongo: Joins the player's party while in City of the Twilight Bark. *Mulan: Joins the player's party while in Land of Dragons. *Peter Pevensie: Joins the player's party while in Narnia. *Tiana: Joins the player's party while in Louisiana Bayou. *Pocahontas: Joins the player's party while in The New World. *Tarzan: Joins the player's party while in Deep Jungle. *Cinderella: Joins the player's party while in Castle of Dreams. *Melody: Joins the player's party while in Atlantica. *Axel Lea: Joins the player's party while in The World That Never Was. *Cloud: Joins the player's party while in Castle Oblivion. *Auron: Joins the player's party while in Sibylline Acropolis. *Ventus: Joins the player's party while in Kingdom Hearts. Allies *Cid: Assists in battle while in Destiny Islands. *Chip & Dale: Assists in battle while in Disney Castle. *Yuffie: Assists in battle while in Radiant Garden. *Buzz Lightyear: Assists in battle while in A Toy's Story. *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh: Assists in battle while in Atlantis. *Dr. Jumba Jookiba: Assists in battle while in Ohana Islands. *Koda: Assists in battle while in Earth of the Spirits. *Colonel: Assists in battle while in City of the Twilight Bark. *Li Shang: Assists in battle while in Land of Dragons. *Aslan: Assists in battle while in Narnia. *Ray: Assists in battle while in Louisiana Bayou. *John Smith: Assists in battle while in The New World. *Tantor: Assists in battle while in Deep Jungle. *Prince Charming: Assists in battle while in Castle of Dreams. *Ariel: Assists in battle while in Atlantica. *Kaen: Assists in battle while in The World That Never Was. *Tifa: Assists in battle while in Castle Oblivion. *Merlin: Assists in battle while in Sibylline Acropolis. *Yen Sid: Assists in battle while in Kingdom Hearts. =Worlds= *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle *Radiant Garden **A Toy's Story (Toy Story) *Atlantis (Atlantis) *Ohana Islands (Lilo & Stitch) *Earth of the Spirits (Brother Bear) *City of the Twilight Bark (101 Dalmatians) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Louisiana Bayou (The Princess and the Frog) *The New World (Pocahontas) *Deep Jungle (Tarzan) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) *Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) *The World That Never Was *Castle Oblivion *Sibylline Acropolis *Kingdom Hearts =Story= Destiny Islands Disney Castle Radiant Garden A Toy's Story Atlantis Ohana Islands Earth of the Spirits City of the Twilight Bark Land of Dragons Narnia Louisiana Bayou The New World Deep Jungle Castle of Dreams Atlantica The World That Never Was Castle Oblivion Sibylline Acropolis Kingdom Hearts